


Gigi's Reaction

by iwritelikeaninja



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritelikeaninja/pseuds/iwritelikeaninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi reacts to major events in LBD. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gigi Darcy sat down with her laptop after a long day at work. William was a a conference in Chicago, so she was all by herself. It was a Monday so Lizzie would have uploaded a new video. She brought up youtube and clicked on episode 97. Needless to say, her face was a picture. She rushed about and pulled her phone out of her pocket and slammed in William's number.

  "William Darcy if you don't pick up I swear to god..."  
She was pacing back and forth across the living room floor. She was on, what felt like her hundredth lap of the couch by the time he picked up.  
 

  "Yes"

  "DON'T YOU YES ME WHAT THE HELL!! WILL YOU WERE IN CHICAGO AND NOW YOU'RE AT LIZZIE'S WHAT HAPPENED!?"

  
William laughed on the other end of the phone. Gigi heard him talking to someone else but he didn't hear what he had said.  
 

  "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO IS IT LIZZIE?? IF IT IS HAND ME THE PHONE I WANT A WORD WITH HER ABOUT CRUEL ENDINGS!!"

  
  "You'll have to wait until Thursday. Like everybody else."

  
Gigi frowned.

  
  "No Will that is not fair, I'm your sister. You HAVE to tell me."

  
Gigi was getting more and more exasperated by the minute.

  "No I don't."

William's short un-readable answers were getting on Gigi's last nerve.

  "Yes you dooooooooo."

Gigi paused.

  
  "I will call Lydia. She'll tell me."

  
She heard murmuring from the end of the phone again, but this time when the voice came it wasn't William's.

  
  "Nope she won't. She knows nothing."

Gigi squealed.

  "Lizzie Bennet you better tell me what happened after that jump cut or so help me I will get in my car right now and come ask you myself!!"

Lizzie laughed.

  "Goodbye Gigi."

  "Nonononono WAIT!!"

But Lizzie had hung up. Gigi sighed. She HAD to get this out of them by Thursday. She had not shoved them both into Lizzie's office, to NOT find out when they got together. Had they decided to just be friends or had Will actually told her he still loved her? It hadn't been five minutes since Lizzie hung up on her, when her phone rang. She dived at it.

  "Hello"

  "Do you have any idea what's going on with your brother and my big sis? They've been acting totes weird since he got here yesterday. And have you seen the end of her latest video?? TOTES BUMMER!!!"

It was Lydia. Not the voice she'd been hoping for, but she was with Lizzie. She could find out what is going on.

  "Yeah. I saw it. I called Will but he won't tell me anything. Lizzie was there, she talked to me but they didn't tell me anything. I didn't even know he's gone to your place. I thought he was in Chicago, but obviously not."

  "Well they better fess up soon, cause Mom is having a heart attack. You think they'd tell us right?!"

Gigi sighed.

  "I think they knew we'd scream for the whole internet to hear before Thursday. Would she have told Jane??"

  "Maybe. I doubt it though. If Lizzie wants to keep a secret she'll keep it a secret. I still haven't got her to fess up about stealing the last Lifesaver out of my candy basket at halloween the year Mom supposedly dressed her up like a spinster. It was totally her. Jane and stealing candy just don't go together. Like at all."

Gigi laughed.

  "I guess not. So asking Jane is out of the question, Fitz is the biggest loudmouth I know so William won't have told him. Is there anyway you can find out anything?!"

She was getting desperate.

  "I could convince Mom to invite Darceface for dinner... Mom can smell that something's up between them, ever since she saw Darcy in the Den the other day. I'll let her bombard them with questions."

 "I thought Lizzie said it was only your Mom who liked convoluted plans??"  
Gigi heard the sound of a door and people talking.

  "Lizzie and Darce are back. Gotta go!!"

  "Wait Lydia!! No!! They weren't at your house!!! WHERE WERE THEY???!!"

But Lydia was gone. Gigi flopped down onto the couch. Thursday felt like forever away.


	2. Chapter 2

Gigi's hands had been on her car keys several times before Thursday. She ultimately decided against it because she knew that William had been getting annoyed with, what she liked to call gentle encouragement from herself and Fitz. She had been getting texts from Lydia almost every three hours. She'd convinced her Mom to invite William over for dinner and she had grilled both William and Lizzie but neither of them would budge. Lydia did say that she was convinced that they were playing footsie under the table. Thursday could not come slower.  
Gigi was in her office on that Thursday morning and instead of doing her work like she was supposed to, she was refreshing youtube every five minutes. She usually waited until she got home from work to watch Lizzie's video's but today it was different. Finally it came up. Gigi gave a loud "YES" and clicked on it furiously.

  By the end of the video Gigi was squealing. Loudly. The woman in the office next door actually came in to check if she was okay.

  "Gigi are you okay?? I heard weird noises from in here."

Gigi had to calm herself down before she spoke.

  "Yeah I'm fine. I-I just need to make a phone call." Gigi said excitedly.

  "Okay then. Have fun."

The woman left and as soon as the door was shut, she punched William's number into the phone on her desk. It rang only once before he picked up.

 "I thought I'd expect your call about now."

 "WILLIAM DARCY OH MY GOD WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU BIG BROTHER!!! BUT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!! I ONLY THOUGHT YOU TOLD HER YOU STILL LOVED HER, which was so obvious by the way, BUT NOT THAT!"

She only heard William and Lizzie laughing on the other end.

  "DO YOU HAVE ME ON LOUD SPEAKER WILLIAM DARCY?!?"

  "Yes Gigi you are on loudspeaker" Lizzie taunted.

  "I WOULD COME OVER THERE AND KILL YOU BOTH FOR NOT TELLING ME BUT YOU TWO ARE TOO ADORABLE I CAN'T!!!"

  "Thanks Gigi"

At that moment Fitz burst into her office.

  "OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE IT!!"

She took the receiver away from her ear. 

  "YEESSS. Guess who I'm on the phone to right now?"

  "Your brother??"

Gigi nodded.

  "Yup and giving him hell for not telling."

  "Give it here I want a word with him"

Gigi put the receiver back to her ear.

  "Okay I'm handing you over to Fitz and he will not let you off as lightly as I did." Gigi warned.

  "That was light" Lizzie questioned.

Gigi handed Fitz the phone and sure enough, he spent the next fifteen minutes ranting at William and Lizzie before someone came looking for him.

  "I gotta go back to work, later Darcy's, Lizzie B."

Fitz handed the phone and left.

  "He's never gonna let you forget this is he?"

A simultaneous "nope" came from the other end.

  "Ugh you two are so adorable."

Gigi looked at the time on her computer.

  "I gotta get back to work too. But do not think that you are off the hook William. We are having a long conversation when you get home mister!" she warned. She heard a loud squeal and a voice from the other end.

  "OMG YOU GUYSS ARE SUCH TEAASEESS!!"

Gigi laughed

  
  "I'm guessing Lydia watched the video."

  "Your guess would be correct. See you in a couple of days Gigi"

  "Bye Will. Byeeee Lizzie. I am so happy for you guys."

  "Thanks Gigi. See you soon."

She put the phone down and smiled. She just knew that Lizzie was perfect for her big brother. She'd seen him with all of his girlfriends and she knew that Lizzie was different from them. He really did love her. She mentally planned to go out and celebrate with Fitz that night. She picked up her phone and saw countless tweets from viewers and tons of texts from Lydia. She smiled again. If William was happy, so was she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END YAAAYYYY I really enjoyed writing this and since I haven't really written in a while it was good to get back into the swing of things.


	3. Chapter 3

Gigi was lying on the couch when she heard the door of her, and her brother's San Francisco home. She sat up. William was away with his friend Fitz for a while and the cleaner wasn't due until the morning.   
"Hello?" She shouted cautiously.   
She heard the roll of a suitcase and William Darcy stepped into the large living room. Gigi jumped up and ran to give him a hug.   
"William!! I though you were at Aunt Catherine's until after New Year!!" She squealed.  
"Well there was a change of plan."   
His voice was cold and unwelcoming. She hadn't seen him like this since after their parents died. Gigi let go of him and looked at him, almost hurt.   
"William, are you okay?? You seem off."   
"I'm perfectly fine Gigi. I'm just tired from the flight."   
He turned to pick up his suitcase and leave but Gigi caught him by the wrist and started to pull him towards the couch.   
"Nope. Something is wrong and you are not leaving my sight until you tell me."   
Gigi shoved him onto the sofa and looked at him. William sighed.   
"Gigi please. I don't want to talk about it."   
He had started to pull his chin back into his neck. But Gigi was not letting him off that easy.   
"If you won't tell me then I will ask Fitz." She threatened.   
William sat up.  
"No please don't ask Fitz, he's messed things up enough."  
"What?! What did he do?!"  
"No, I'd rather you'd hear it from me Gigi."   
"Hear what William?! What happened at Aunt Catherine's that got you acting like somebody's died?!"   
William sighed again.   
"Believe it or not Gigi, but it was a woman. A wonderful wonderful woman." He swallowed hard.   
"I met her at the Gibson wedding a few months ago. I danced with her. Once. Bing danced with her sister and they begun a relationship shortly after. I admired her from afar, but she has recently made me aware of how unpleasant I actually was."  
"Oh William. Did you go all awkward again??"  
"Yes" He murmured   
"Oh Will."  
"I was under the impression that her sister did not feel so strongly for Bing as he did for her, so I told him and they moved away. This is where Fitz comes in. He knew I liked her and whilst we were at Collins and Collins he informed her of my involvement not knowing that it was her sister and needless to say this dirtied her opinion of me more." He paused  
"I know he was only trying to be kind but..."  
"But Fitz is the worst wingman ever" Gigi finished.   
William smirked  
"Yes." He paused  
"She was also acquainted with Mr Wickham."   
Gigi shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Even the mention of his name made her feel uneasy.  
"He had told her the false tale that he so likes to spread. So after I..I.. I made a fool of myself, I wrote her a letter explaining his true character."   
"Did you mention my involvement?" Gigi asked quietly.   
"Yes. But I trust her not to spread it."   
He reached into his pocket and brought out a pen. He grabbed the nearest piece of paper on the table and scribbled something and handed it to her.   
"Here. Google that. It should explain everything." He gave her the piece of paper and got up, collected his suitcase and made his way upstairs. Gigi turned over the paper and written on it in her brothers extremely neat, cursive writing read the words:  
"The Lizzie Bennet Diaries"  
Gigi was confused. What did this thing that sounded like a young teen novel series have to do with her big brother? She went up to her room and immediately typed it into google. She clicked on the first episode and remained completely confused until another red head burst into the room and started talking about Netherfield. Ah. 

About four hours later, Gigi knocked on her brother's bedroom door.   
"I watched them. All of them." She said poking her head through the door.   
William just looked up at her from his computer. Gigi stepped fully into his room before saying  
"She's amazing William. I can see why you like her. However first impressions are something you need to work on."  
"You know I'm no good at talking to strangers Gigi."  
"Yeah, but I mean come on. Were you really that... that..." she paused  
"Rude? Self absorbed? Arrogant??" William suggested  
"I was going to say awkward."   
"She had no problem saying those things. And I'm sorry to say I agree with her. I was entirely unpleasent to her." Gigi walked towards him.  
"No you weren't. I can see you tried to be nice when she was staying at Netherfield, but she had Caroline whispering poison in her ear. I cannot understand how someone so nasty can be related to Bing."  
"I do not blame Caroline. Lizzie had obviously made her mind up and as her friend Charlotte clearly said, she does not like changing her mind."  
"Well you need to try and change her mind Will!!"  
"I cannot. It's hardly likely we'll ever meet again."   
"Weeeellllllllll....." Gigi started swinging on her feet.  
"Gigi?? What did you do??"  
"I may have convinced Fitz to get in touch with Dr Gardiner to offer her a place shadowing at Pemberley." William sighed.  
"When would she be coming??"  
"The start of next month..." William paused for a moment.   
"I'll be in LA. Meeting about the new Domino software."   
He turned back to his computer and Gigi stuck her tongue out at him before heading to the door. She was almost at the door before she heard William call   
"I saw that."  
"Spoilsport!!"  
She called back before leaving. She was determined to get William to talk to this girl at least and after their last encounter, it was going to have to be forced. Time to get on the phone to Fitz. Plans will be made.


	4. Chapter 4

George Wickham winked and said "Sorry peach" before sauntering out of the door. Silent tears were falling down Gigi's face. As soon as she heard the front door shut she looked at her brother, disgust and hurt in her eyes.  
"How could you do that? How could you do that to your little sister. Do you even care about me at all."  
Gigi spoke in a deadly whisper. But now she started screaming, the tears still streaming down her face.   
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!! A GOOD BIG BROTHER WOULD BE HAPPY FOR ME!! A GOOD BIG BROTHER WOULD CALL BEFORE BURSTING INTO HIS LITTLE SISTER'S APARTMENT!! A GOOD BIG BROTHER WOULD RESPECT HIS LITTLE SISTER'S CHOICES!!"  
"Gigi, I'm sorry. Wickham's no good. This was always going to happen."  
"YOU WERE ALWAYS GOING TO WRITE HIM A CHEQUE FOR A RIDICULOUS AMOUNT OF MONEY TO LEAVE ME!!! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID WILLIAM?!"  
"No Gigi. I did not. You don't know that man like I do. Everything I did, i did to protect you. I just hope that you will be able to see that one day."  
"YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID!! YOU RUINED HIS LIFE WILLIAM!!  
William Darcy's knuckles were turning white.  
"And how exactly did I ruin his life?!"  
"DON'T ACT INNOCENT WILLIAM" Gigi spat   
"YOU DENIED HIM HIS LIVING AFTER DAD PROMISED HIM THAT HE WOULD HAVE IT!"  
"DID HE ALSO TELL YOU THAT I GAVE HIM THAT LIVING THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO LAST HIM THREE YEARS AND SPENT IT IN LESS THAN ONE!!"  
Gigi's face fell. No. Not her George. It couldn't be true. William was lying. But sadly, she knew her brother. William had never told a lie in his life. He always did what he thought was best for the people he cares about. And he would never make up stories. About anyone.  
"Really?" Her voice had almost dropped to a whisper.  
"Really. And if you do not believe me then ask Fitz."   
Fitz. Gigi would trust him with her life. So would William. He was like a brother to them both. And if he knew then it had to be true.  
"Do...do you know what he spent it on?"  
"I can guess. Alcohol, betting. Women."  
Gigi let out a strangled sob.  
"And I...I... was with him"   
Gigi looked disgusted at herself.  
"I thought he loved me William. I am so sorry. I thought he loved me. Why didn't he love me William?! I'm so sorry."   
Gigi fell to the floor and lent against the bed and sobbed. William sat down next to her and hugged her whilst she cried.  
"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have concealed that from you. You deserved to know."  
"It's my fault William. It's all my fault." Gigi sobbed into his arm.  
"No it's not. Gigi, if it's anyone's fault, it's my own."  
Gigi looked up a him.  
"No William. You didn't contact him. You didn't bring him back into our lives. You didn't make me fall in love with him. You didn't make me..." She stopped.  
"I didn't tell you why he left. Why you were to never contact him again. Why he was so suddenly gone from our lives."  
"Yes but I knew you hated him. I knew you'd be upset. I knew that you'd do everything in you could to make him leave. I'm sorry William. I'm so sorry."   
She kept repeating the last words over and over again. William kept holding her until she cried herself dry. He hoped that this was the last time he'd hear of George Wickham. But sadly, this was not the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a downer I know. Well I hope you enjoyed this enstallment of Gigi's Reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

The front door slammed shut in the Darcy's large San-Francisco home. Gigi was in the kitchen, leaning against the breakfast bar, scrolling through her phone when her brother walked in. He looked tired. There were dark circles around his eyes and he looked angry.   
"William?" Gigi asked cautiously  
"Are you okay?? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."  
"I am fine." William replied stiffly.   
"No you're not!!" Gigi insisted.  
"The last time I saw you like this was when you came back from Aunt Catherine's." She paused and a look of realisation came onto her face.   
"No!! She didn't reject you again did she!! Cause if she did I am marching over to her house right now and-"  
"No Gigi" William interrupted.   
"She did not reject me."   
"Then what happened?? Is Lizzie going to the theatre with you or not!?"   
"Not. She cannot make it."  
"So she did reject you!!"  
"No Gigi. Must I repeat myself?! She did not reject me!" He paused.   
"She cannot make it as she is currently on a flight back home. A family crisis."  
Gigi's face fell.   
"Oh no! What happened? Is someone ill?"  
William walked towards the living room.   
"Come through and I'll tell you. I think it'd be better if you were sitting down."  
Gigi walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She had gone slightly pale. Please not him. She knew that Lizzie had been in contact with him, but he had left hadn't he. Almost without a word.   
"Okay now tell me. What's happened William?"  
William sat down on the couch next to his sister and took in a deep breath.  
"This is going to be hard for you to hear." He took a pause, Gigi looking at him intently.   
"Lydia, Lizzie's youngest sister met up with Mr Wickham whilst she was in Las Vegas over New Year."   
Gigi took a sharp breath.  
"They have been, together for a while now . Lizzie got a phone call this afternoon from her friend Charlotte informing her that, Mr Wickham has released a sex tape of them both."  
William saw the tears welling up in his little sisters eyes, and this made it hard for him to continue.   
"It is yet unclear if this was done with or without Lydia's consent. But knowing Mr Wickham, it was most likely the latter."  
A silent tear rolled down Gigi's cheek and she spoke quietly, almost in a whisper.   
"How could he do this to her? What possible reason does he have to harm that family!!"  
William pulled Gigi into a hug.  
"I suspect that it is for the same reasons as the last time. For money. And to spite me. For not giving him the money he asked for."   
"What are they gonna do?"  
"Their uncle, I believe is a lawyer. I am helping as well. Fitz and myself are trying to track Wickham. To convince him to take the website down."  
"Does Lizzie know about this??"  
"No. She does not."  
"William-"  
"No Gigi. I do not want her to know of my involvement."  
"I want to help." Gigi replied quickly.  
"I know. But I cannot allow it. Think about the last time you encountered that man Gigi. It wouldn't be good for you. Besides you have the Domino videos to film."  
"Please let me help William!! Please!!"  
"No Gigi. I want you safe. After your last encounter I vowed to myself that I would do everything in my power to keep you from being contacted from that man again."  
"I'm not a child any more William!" I can protect myself!"  
"No Gigi, this is the last I will hear of it."  
William stood up from the couch.  
"I have to go back to the office."   
He turned his back to the door but Gigi's voice stopped him.   
"What did she say William? Lizzie. When you asked her to the theatre?"  
He looked at her and grimaced slightly as he answered.   
"She didn't reply. Charlotte called before she got the chance to."  
Gigi gave him a small smile.  
"If it's any consolation William, I know she would have said yes. Lizzie Bennet would never turn down a Tolstoy play."  
"Thank you Gigi."  
It was his turn to give a small smile, then quickly turned out of the room, towards the front door, leaving Gigi to her thoughts.   
"How could he do this. He knows William has feelings for Lizzie. Even if he didn't watch the videos after he left. It would have been obvious to him. He grew up with the guy. He would have known. I didn't think he would do something this low."  
Gigi thought to herself. Part of her wanted to fly out to Lizzie's home town and talk to Lydia. God knows she knows what that poor girl must be going through. They were both screwed over by the same guy. Lizzie was too, know that she thinks about it. She wanted to help. But she knew William would never allow it. No way. Sometimes she wished that he was a little less overprotective. That trait kicked in after their parents dies. God help any daughter that William Darcy may ever have. This thought made Gigi chuckle. She flopped her head back onto the back of the couch. She just hoped that this whole situation would be over. And soon.   
Febuary fourteenth arrived and Gigi was on edge. She knew her brother had gotten to Wickham, but whether the website would be down before the countdown clock finished, she didn't know. She kept her phone close to her all day. It was midday before it rang. She answered it immediately.   
"William"  
"The website is gone. Officially. Wickham is tied in legal knots so tight not even the best lawyer in California could get him out of. He'll never be able to go near you or any of the Bennet's ever again."  
Gigi sighed a huge sigh of relief.   
"Thank goodness. Just promise me one thing William."  
"Yes."  
"You will eventually tell Lizzie that it was you."  
"I cannot promise anything. I have to go now Gigi. I have a flight to Chicago to catch. I'll see you in a couple of days."  
"Fine. See you soon. Fly safe."  
Gigi hung up. She loved her brother but sometimes he could be impossibly stubborn. She placed her phone flat on her desk and leaned her head against the cool glass top.   
"At least this whole fiasco is over." she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, sorry. Enjoy anyway :)

As the title music on the end of Lizzie's latest video started, an idea popped into Gigi Darcy's head. She had just spent the last few hours watching the videos of the girl her brother had fallen head over heels for. She was not just going to sit there and do nothing. She picked up her phone and called the one person who she knew would want to help.  
"Fitz, why did you not tell me about Lizzie??"  
"Oh hey Gigi D. Lizzie. I didn't know until a few weeks ago G. It was glaring obvious that he likes her though. Well glaringly obvious for someone who knows Darcy."  
"Yeah. You found that out the hard way huh?"  
"Hey!! I didn't know!! I was just trying to help the dude out!!"  
Gigi laughed.   
"I know. Look I watched Lizzie's videos. And I have an idea."  
"Why do I not like the sound of this already?"  
"Just, listen. Lizzie is shadowing different media companies for her thesis right?"  
"Yes. That's why she was at your aunts new company."  
"I think we know someone who owns a very large, very successful media company, which would be very interesting to shadow..."  
"So what you are suggesting is that we get Lizzie to come shadow at Pemberley?"  
"Yes! It's perfect. She'll see how William is in a place he's comfortable and not so much of an agoraphobic lobster."  
"And I am going to help you because..."  
"And you are going to help me because you have to redeem yourself from being the worst wingman ever."  
"Not fair Gigi D. I was trying to help."  
"And that worked wonderfully didn't it?"  
"Okay fine, I'll help you. What are you planning to do after Lizzie actually comes to Pemberley??"  
"I don't know. I was just going to wait and see if we could actually get Lizzie here first."  
"Okay. Sounds like a plan. I obviously have better contacts so, I'll try and get in touch with Lizzie's prof, whose name I have forgotten."  
"Doctor Gardiner. And are you forgetting who my big brother is??"  
"No am not. Your brother is the man with a contact everywhere. But I don't think it'd be a good idea to ask him. Do you??"  
"No..." Gigi sighed  
"So Doctor Gardiner. Should be easy enough to find. I think I heard your brother mention her so it shouldn't be too hard."  
"Thanks Fitz."   
"No worries. I'll get right on it. Team Figi is on the case!!"  
"Team Figi??"  
"It's our team name. I just came up with it."  
"I like it."  
"Good. Well I got a Doctor Gardiner to find. I'll call you if I make any progress. Later Gigi D!"  
"Bye Fitz!"  
Gigi hung up and smiled. She knew that if Lizzie saw William in his 'natural habitat', all thoughts of Darcy-Bot would be gone. She hated seeing how cut up her brother was about it all too. The last time she had seen him like this, was when their parents died. He really liked her. And she knew William. He wouldn't tell someone he loved them unless he had his heart set on being with them forever. He knew his feelings well, he just wasn't very good at expressing them. Gigi started walking towards his room when her phone buzzed. It was from Fitz.   
"Expect Lizzie B at Pemeberly in January."  
Gigi let out a loud "YES". Thankfully she was far enough away from William's room, and he didn't hear her. She wanted to talk to him. About Lizzie, about everything. She reached his room and knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tah dah! I hope you enjoyed this installment of Gigi's reaction


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting to struggle a bit for ideas here, so if you have any idea's or anything you want to see in this story, feel free to leave it in a comment. Suggestions are always welcome :) And now without further adue I give you Gigi's Reaction chapter 7!!

"Okay I really need to get going"  
Gigi grabbed her arm and pulled Lizzie back.   
"No you can't!! Uh sorry I just gotta do something real quick, could you just take a few minutes and, wrap it up?"  
"I don't really have an outro yet.."  
"T..t..that's okay just, talk about me! Yeah I give you permission!"  
"Well, it's okay I can just record something after!" Lizzie protested  
"Didn't you just say not to procrastinate? Ready, go"  
Gigi dashed out of the room and closed the door. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her to the parking lot and got her brother just as he was about to enter the building with Fitz.   
"Gigi! I did not expect to see you so soon."  
"Yeah, hi William. Look Mrs Reynolds told me to come get you as soon as you were back."  
"I'm sure it can wait five minutes Gigi."  
"Nope. She told me it was urgent!"  
She looked at Fitz for some back up  
"You better go man. If Reynolds says it's urgent..."  
Gigi grabbed William by the arm and dragged him into the building. She slammed the elevator button and tapped her foot impatiently until it arrived. William was practically shoved into the elevator.  
"Did Mrs Reynolds say what was so important?"  
Gigi panicked. She had not prepared for that question.   
"Uhm, well, I can't remember. Something about Domino. I can't remember."  
William Darcy looked at his little sister, half in confusion, half in concern.  
"Are you alright Gigi? You seem a little nervous."  
"No. I'm fine. Why would you say that?"  
"You only ever tap your foot like that when either you are nervous, or hiding something." He paused.  
"Wait does this have to do with a certain gentlemen?"  
"WHAT?! No why would you think that?"  
"Because every time that man's name is mentioned you get nervous."  
"No, this has nothing to do with him."

The elevator doors opened and Gigi dragged her brother out of the lift by his arm.   
"Gigi where are we going, the conference rooms are the other way."  
"Nope. It was definetly over here she said."  
They reached Lizzie's office and Gigi opened the door.   
"Why are you in such a hurry? I don't understand..."  
He stopped when he saw Lizzie. Gigi quickly shut the door and pressed her ear against the door. She took out her phone and texted Fitz.   
"Mission complete."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's a bit short, sorry for that. I hope you enjoyed this installment of Gigi's Reaction, and if you have any suggestions for any future chapters I would love to hear them!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD A LIGHTBULB GUYS AND THIS CHAPTER POPPED INTO MY HEAD!!! YAY!! Here is Gigi's Reaction chapter 8!

It was late when Gigi heard her brother come in. He walked into the living room where Gigi was sat, smiling at him smugly.   
"Go on then." William sighed  
Gigi jumped up and almost tackled her brother into a hug.  
"I am SO happy for you William!" Gigi squealed  
She stepped back and looked at him smugly again.   
"I do believe this is the point where I get to say I TOLD YOU SO I TOLD YOU SO I TOLD YOU SO!!"  
Gigi started doing a funny little dance and William started to smile, something he had started to do more often.   
"You and Fitz are never going to let Lizzie and myself live this down are you?"  
"NEVER!" Gigi cried, mid-dance.   
William put his hands on Gigi's shoulders and she stopped dancing and looked at him.   
"Thank you Gigi."  
"For..."  
"For seeing what I didn't. For seeing that there was hope for us, even when I had convinced myself that she still felt the same as she did in October."  
"You are very welcome William."  
"Now, I come onto another matter. Do you perhaps, why I was extended a sudden invitation to dinner at the Bennet's house, shortly after Lizzie posted episode 97 of her videos?"  
"Lydia swiped my phone number from Lizzie's phone and asked me why you two were acting so weird. Apparently her Mom could smell something was up with you guys."  
"You are avoiding the question Georgiana."  
"Ooh Georgiana, I'm so scared." Gigi said sarcastically.  
William just looked at her and she broke.   
"It was Lydia's idea."  
"Of course it was."  
"Now, my turn for questioning. Why did you not tell me!?"  
William sighed.  
"We wanted to tell our families, we just didn't think it would be fair on the audience. And we weren't sure if some of you would be able to hold your tongues for a few days."  
Gigi smiled.   
"I thought so."  
"To be fair, not even Charlotte knew until Lizzie posted the episode. Lizzie swiped the memory card before Charlotte could get it and she edited the last few videos herself. We were just enjoying the element of surprise."  
"It's cool. I understand. And I'm glad you did it that way."  
"Thank you Gigi."  
"And William,"  
"Yes,"  
"If that episode had ended any differently, I may have been forced to drive down there and lock you both in a room until you admitted it."  
"Well I'm glad Lizzie and I settled our affairs in the way we did then."  
"You make it sound like you were closing a company deal or something."  
"Would you prefer, Lizzie and I got our groove thing on?"  
Gigi stared at her brother open mouthed as he left the room.   
"Did you SERIOUSLY just say that?!" Gigi called  
"Yes!" William called back.  
Gigi heard the sound of her brother heading upstairs and just stood in the living room in shock. Lizzie Bennet was already having an effect on her brother. And she was glad. She was just the kind of person William needed. Some who could make him smile every now and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say, that this chapter was so fun to write, particularly the ending. I'm still taking chapter suggestions so if you could please leave something that you would like to see in the reviews or just message me your idea, that would be great! Thanks again for reading.


	9. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, this has been such a great little story for me to write and I felt just as Sanditon is coming to an end soon I thought I would end this story here too. Yes this is the last ever chapter of Gigi's Reaction and I hope you all enjoy it!

Gigi sat down to watch Clara's newest Domino video, and she had no idea what was in store. Her suspicions were raised by the title. "Nutella Waffles for Two". That HAD to be inspired by Ed's 'visit' to Sanditon Scoops the other day right. Gigi hadn't heard a word from either Ed or Clara since she talked to Ed on the beta test the other day, but she had decided not to get involved (or further involved) in that relationship. If she had thought episode ninety seven of Lizzie's videos was a surprise then she had no idea what was about to hit her.

When Ed's face popped up on screen she screamed at the screen.

"I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!!"

and banged her hand on the computer desk. She awwwed at their kiss and couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of happiness for the two people she had become such good friends with during her stay in Sanditon. 

"Domino call Clara Breton." She said almost as soon as the video titles came up.   
She heard the familiar beeps of Domino's call feature until Clara's face filled the screen before her. Gigi wore a wide grin and   
Clara knew what was coming next. Her face turned bright red and she stared at her shoes.

"Clara."

"Yes" She peeked up to look at Gigi.

"I am so incredibly happy for you!!"

Clara looked up, her face returning to it's usual colour and a smile appearing across it.

"Thanks Gigi. I probably should have told you huh." 

"Don't worry, you are not the first person to reveal their relationship on video instead of just telling me."

Clara looked confused

"My brother's girlfriend had a video blog."

Clara nodded in understanding. 

"I'm just glad Ed and I reached an understanding." 

Gigi rolled her eyes

"Ugh you sound like my brother! But yeah so am I. I saw how unhappy you were on July 4th and I'm glad you two have puzzled through that!"

"I'm glad we did too."

There was a silence

"Don't you have grad school stuff to get done?" Clara asked

Gigi's eyes widened

"Shoot! I promised I'd call William to go over my personal statement!! I'll call you back later. Promise!"

"Sure thing Gigi. Talk to you later."

"Domino end call."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ladies and gentlemen that is the end of Gigi's Reaction. I hope you enjoyed this story as much I as have writing it. Thanks again for all the reviews, the follows, the favourites, it really does mean a lot to me. Thank you so much for your continued support throughout this story, I love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep saying this fic is going to be finished don't I? I have had this chapter idea in my head for a while now so here we go!

May 7th 2005

William Darcy had come home from Harvard for a few days to visit his family in San Francisco. He missed his family, and being a few states away was hard sometimes. He opened the front door of the Darcy house and called in. 

"Hello?"

It didn't take long for a small figure to come fleeing down the stairs and throw it's self at him in a flurry of long black hair. 

"Gigi, I missed you."

His thirteen year old sister looked up at him with her big blue eyes. 

"I missed you too William."

She smiled at him and detached her arms from where they were currently latched around his waist.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" He asked.

And right at that the door to the lounge opened and his father's face appeared, a large grin on his face. 

"I thought I heard Georgiana's squealing."

He walked over to him and patted him on the back. 

"Welcome back son. How's Harvard been treating you?" 

"Very well. I made friends with a young man in his first year of medical training, Bing Lee. Very nice sort of man."

His father let out a deep chuckle. 

"Good that you are finally making friends after a year of being out there. How's the diving?"

Gigi let out a sigh.

"I don't want to hear about that. I want to know if William has finally found himself a girlfriend."

William pulled her into his side. 

"And what if I have? That means you'd be knocked down off of the top spot of my affections."

Gigi pouted and buried her head into his side. There was a small cough from the kitchen door. 

"And what about your darling mother? Where do I stand in your affections."

His mother was leaning on the door frame leading into the kitchen. She was quite a small woman in both size and stature, her face and features, almost identical to the young girl's, who was currently buried into his hip. She held out her arms, and William managed to detach Gigi from his side long enough to give his mother a hug hello. He seemed like a giant next to his mother, but then again, so did his father. 

"You are equal with Georgiana, Mother." He said as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Good."

"Maybe even slightly higher." He whispered quietly, so only his Mother could hear.

She let out only a small chuckle in response. She released her son from the hug and smiled.

"You look very nice." William remarked

"Thank you, your father and I were just going to go out for dinner."

"And leaving me at Aunt Catherine's." Gigi added, making a most unladylike expression.

"You are welcome to to come with us." His father added. 

"Thank you, but I'm tired from the travelling. I think I'll just stay here. With Gigi."

Gigi grinned. William was never sure if it was because she would be getting to spend time with him or because he just got her out of spending a whole evening with her Aunt Catherine. 

"Well then. I guess we shall see you two later." The elder William Darcy said quite matter of factly.

"I'm sorry to leave you as you've just got home William, but I'm sure they'll be plenty of time later to hear all about this mysterious lover that Georgiana seems to think you have."

His mother seemed disheartened at having to leave them both. 

"Make sure Gigi doesn't eat complete rubbish whilst we're out and you look after her." Anne Darcy pointed her finger at her son. She lowered her hand and sighed.

"I don't know why I say that. You two always have."

Gigi had reattached herself to William's side.

"Don't stay up too late. And Gigi, if your brother starts working you have my permission to throw whatever he's doing into the fire. He got your father's work ethic that's for sure."

Gigi giggled and nodded in response. 

"I will Mum. Don't worry."

William Darcy Senior patted his son on the back and gave his daughter a brief hug and a kiss on her forehead. 

"Goodnight. Get some rest before your swim meet tomorrow Georgie."

Gigi smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight son. I'm glad you came home." 

Anne Darcy kissed her two children goodbye, before she was lead to the door by her husband, his hand on her back, guiding   
her gently. 

"Don't wait up! Love you!" She called before the door was shut and they were gone. 

The two Darcy children had a fairly normal Saturday night. They ate take out, against their mother's orders, watched a movie and Gigi fell asleep on the sofa, smiling in her sleep. William carried her up to her room,and put her to bed. It wasn't particularly late but the day's travelling had worn him out and his mother did say not to wait up, so he went to bed. Everything was quiet and peaceful. Until the doorbell rang at 11:04PM. William groggily got out of bed and wondered who could be at the door at this hour. It then dawned on him that his parents might have forgotten their keys, and he stumbled down the stairs to answer the door. It was when he saw the red and blue flashing lights, through the thin slide of foggy glass in the front door that he knew that something was wrong. He opened the door and saw two police officers, forlorn looking and holding their hats in their hands. 

"Is this the residence of Anne and William Darcy?"

"Yes, it is. How may I help you officers?" 

"Can we come in?" 

William stood aside and let the two officers in, shut the door and led them to the living room. 

"What relation are you to Anne and William?" One of the officers asked.

"I'm their son." 

"Are you here alone this evening." 

"No I am not. My sister is asleep upstairs."

The officers gave each other a grave look.

"Would you mind getting her?"

William stood up and left for Gigi's room. He shook her awake gently and as she woke she stretched out like a cat and realised that it was not yet daytime. 

"What is it William?" She asked, a worried look striking her face. 

"There's some people downstairs who want to speak to us. Come on." 

He held out his hand and she took it. They walked down the the living room, silence filling the small space between them. Gigi saw the two officers and froze. William managed to coax her over to the sofa and sit her down. She was glued to William's side and he could feel her entire person shaking. He took both of her small hands in his as the officers began to speak. 

"It is my sad duty to inform you that," 

The officer took a deep breath and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"That, your parents were killed in a car accident, shortly after quarter past ten this evening."

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Gigi bursting into tears and collapsing into William's side, the officers telling them details, that William would regret not listening to. They seemed to take an awful long time to leave. Gigi sobbed and sobbed and sobbed and it didn't seem like she would ever stop. William was hurting too, but he wanted to stay strong for Gigi. She cried herself to sleep in William's arms and William was reluctant to let her go. She was the only close family he had left. And he decided, in that moment that he was never ever going to let anything bad happen to her. He fell asleep with her not long after.   
Gigi woke up before he did. She slipped silently out of his arms and sneaked off. She went to her parents room and fell into her mothers side, which was closest to the door and let herself be enveloped in her mother's smell. She wrapped the covers around herself and started to cry again. She was never going to get to see her parents again and she didn't feel like she could put into words how much that pained her. She fell asleep again, wrapped in a soft cocoon of her parents blankets. 

William woke with a start when he realised that Gigi was not in his arms. He started searching for her frantically. He let out a long sigh when he found her in their parents room, fast asleep. He sat on he end of the bed, right at Gigi's feet, watching her taking the deep breaths in her sleep. He put his head in his hands and let out a sob. Suddenly so many things were on his shoulders. Gigi, the company, his degree, George. And the only kind of guidance he had was his Aunt Catherine, and he knew that they would not see eye-to-eye on anything. He had Fitz and that was a small comfort. He was like a brother to both of them. Gigi stirred and noticed her sobbing brother.

"William." She murmured

William sat back up again and composed himself. He leaned over and stroked her hair.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep." He whispered.

She wriggled down and leaned her head on William's lap, tears filling her eyes again.

"It's okay Gigi. Everything's going to be fine."

He stroked her hair and hugged her. 

"How are we going to manage William?"

"I don't know Gigi. But we have to. And we will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. This was actually really difficult to write, just because it was so sad! I hope you enjoyed this instalment of Gigi's Reaction, though this was more like Darcy Sibling's react. I am really not sure if there will be another chapter. Just depends on if I get any more idea's! Thanks for reading!


End file.
